


Не пассионарии

by lachance



Category: DCU, Suiciders
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек так устроен — запри его в четырех стенах и смотри, как он придумывает себе рай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не пассионарии

— Это называется «устаревшие понятия о морали», Том.

— Кому какое дело, что у парня в голове, пока он выкашивает половину соперников к концу первого раунда, Карл? Помилуй нас боже, если к концу следующего года Ассоциация все-таки разрешит им выходить на арену с огнестрелом.

— Придется ставить пуленепробиваемые стекла. Меж тем, господа, Рыцарь мастерски уходит из-под обстрела, подставляя под пули своего соперника!

— Это точно было по правилам, Карл?

— Правила не правила, а бедолага больше не дышит. Поблагодари Рыцаря за зрелище вместе со всеми, Том.

— А помнишь, что случилось с последним, кто назвался Рыцарем, а?

— Помню. Несчастливое имечко. Но раз уж он стал Самоубийцей — ха-ха — он уже вряд ли верит в приметы, а?

 

Если бы он мог взять на арену огнестрел, жизнь правда стала бы гораздо более приятным местом. Но приходилось обходиться тем, что есть — ножами, лезвиями в перчатках, порой мечом, оправдывая собственное имя. Имя было так себе, да и о приметах Джейсон тогда ничего не знал. Кроме голода, он в свой первый год вообще ни о чем не думал.

Весь путь до арены провонял кровью и гнильем, потому что павших порой тащили рядом с победителями, не успевая объявлять следующие бои. Зоркие глаза камер следили за ним даже здесь.

Тим успел задремать, по-детски положив ладони под щеку, и когда он сонно поднял голову, просыпаясь от лязга металла о металл, на коже осталось пятно чего-то бурого — не то оружейная смазка, не то засохшая кровь, не то грим, не разобрать. Повернувшись спиной, Джейсон последовательно, аккуратно расстегивал тугие ремни, стянувшие грудь, стаскивал нагрудник, наплечники, перевязь с мечом с бедра — на полный доспех еще не хватало денег, а для того, чтобы выходить и разрывать соперников голыми руками, уже слишком известным стало имя. И этим именем было чертово «Рыцарь». Ну, он не думал о том, что задержится здесь, выходя на арену впервые. Черт, да он вообще не думал, что продержится хоть пару боев.

Потемневший, кое-где смятый металл был весь вымазан багровым. А ведь в этот раз раунд выдался удивительно бескровным для него.

— Ты смотрел?

 

«Однажды мы увидим его на одной арене со Святым, Карл!».

«Брось, Том, Святой спекся. Ты видел его в последнем бою? Непонятно, как он ушел живым».

«Тссс, не поминай смерть всуе, дружище. Лучше подумай, как много перспектив у парня с такими рефлексами — серьезно, я только что видел, как он покромсал сопернику печень. М-да, пива они после всего вместе не выпьют».

«Зато толпа выпьет крови их обоих».

«Аминь, приятель».

 

— Нет, — Тим помотал головой, выискивая на полке среди таблеток, ампул и бесконечных бинтов шприц-пистолет со стимулятором и заживляющую мазь, — только слышал, что тебя прочили в новые чемпионы.

— Они любого, кому хоть раз повезло, прочат в новые чемпионы, — проворчал Джейсон, привалившись к стене и закрывая глаза. Каждое движение отдавалось в теле тупой, упрямой болью, почти шепчущей в самое ухо: «Твое оружие слишком тяжело.

Доспех тянет тебя вниз.

Выходи и сражайся голыми руками, Самоубийца».

Он помотал головой, поморщившись. Поговаривали, так среди бойцов проявлялось ПТСР. Сначала вера в собственную неуязвимость, потом мысли о суициде, следом — в зависимости от амбиций — или красивая смерть на арене, или глупый, бездарный конфликт с охраной Стены. Кому как повезет. Впрочем, о том, что за Стеной за двадцать лет на месте выжженной пустыни разверзлась земля обетованная, шептало уже не ПТСР, а тихий, неприятный голосок нарождающегося бунта, и количество беженцев извне ни в чем уже никого не убеждало.

Человек так устроен — запри его в четырех стенах и смотри, как он придумывает себе рай.

— Сожми руку в кулак, — игла вошла в мышцу, сыворотка разлилась по венам, стирая боль и оставляя на ее месте одну белизну под веками. Зрачки затопило черным, мысли сплавились в сияющее месиво; с тех пор, как их стимуляторы стали делать на той же основе, что тридцать лет назад — метамфетамины, жить стало гораздо веселее.

Сев рядом на колени, Тим мягко втирал мазь в ссадины на его животе.

Эйфория обжигала горло, когда он накрыл ладонью черноволосую макушку, зарываясь пальцами в гладкие пряди.

— Не сейчас, — он мягко улыбался, — черт возьми, не сейчас, Джейсон!

— Сейчас, — хрипло выдохнул он, — и всегда.

Текстуру волос он будто мог ощутить на вкус, запах мази имел цвет — унося боль, сыворотка расцветала в каждом органе чувств колючим цветком синестезии. В эйфории гиперчувствительности он вдруг почувствовал, как паршиво слушается левая рука, служить ей осталось недолго, еще чуть-чуть и потребуется бионический протез. Сейчас это не беспокоило. Проводимость нервов, предел растяжимости мышечных волокон. Говорят, пару десятков лет назад это имело значения для выживания, но с тех пор человечество стало бережливее.

Тим уткнулся носом ему в живот и с негромким смешком потянул вниз молнию.

 

«Помяни мое слово, в следующем сезоне мы сами назовем его элитой».

 

— Давай-ка для начала помоем тебя, герой. Не желаю спасть с суммой пота и наркотиков.

— Эй, — Джейсон хмыкнул, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок и пристально глядя в глаза расфокусированным взглядом, — сегодня я взял банк, разве я не заслужил награду?

Тим мягко рассмеялся, потянувшись вверх, чтобы коснуться сухим поцелуем влажной кожи.

 

«Прости, Карл, но я уже лет двадцать наблюдаю, как твои прогнозы не сбываются, так что...».

«Не будь таким занудой, Том, это же Нью-Анджелес, город, где сбываются мечты».

 

— Поехали домой, — он сказал.

Покачиваясь от тупой усталости, возвращающихся отголосков боли, дури, невозможности сфокусироваться хоть на чем-то, Джейсон послушно встал у стены, позволив окатить себя водой, а потом ужасно долго одевался, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Тим терпеливо ждал. Только отвлекся однажды, когда кто-то из работников сцены принес дневную выручку — на деле удивительно жалкую для восходящей звезды.

*

Возвращались домой, придерживая друг друга за плечи, чтобы не упасть, и в два голоса напевая «Оседлавших бурю». Руины старого города только все больше сминало с каждым годом, в остальном эти места не менялись с того момента, как они оба были детьми. Треск деревянных перекрытий в грозу, осыпающаяся штукатурка, стены, сгнивающие в труху. Старый Нью-Анджелес был хорошим местом для смерти, но паршивым — для жизни.

— Мы рождены в этом доме…

— Мы брошены в этот мир, — соглашался Джейсон заплетающимся языком, все больше наваливаясь на Тима, который и без того едва выдерживал его вес, — как собака, у которой отобрали кость.

Неоновые огни арены давно остались за спиной. Через вереницу грязных, пустеющих к ночи улиц они пробирались все дальше и дальше в грязь, к самой Стене. Сверху круглосуточно дежурила охрана, но это не мешало ни преступникам, ни беженцам. Охрана в этом городе вообще не часто пыталась кому-то помешать развлекаться.

Чувствуя, что сознание плавится, Джейсон попытался встать прямее, за что тут же поплатился, едва не свалившись в жидкую грязь, в которой нога утопала по щиколотку.

— Осторожнее, — Тим покачал головой, перехватывая его за предплечья, — обойдемся без героизма на сегодня, хорошо?

— Кто-то должен быть героем, — Джейсон хохотнул, обнимая его за плечи — казалось бы, ласково, но на деле только опираясь еще сильнее, потому что ноги его не держали. — Девочка, покажи ему, что ты его любишь…

— Девочка, покажи ему, что ты его любишь.

— Возьми его за руку.

В полутьме между бывшими портовыми доками, ставшими теперь еще одним жилым кварталом у самой стены, Джейсон, будто покачнувшись, толкнул его к стене и гибко навис сверху, сжимая пальцами подбородок.

— Здесь слепая зона уличных камер, — он проговорил, скользя нетвердой ладонью под футболку и рубашку, — охрана на семь двадцать и восемь десять... два человека, из вооружения только М-16 и пара пистолетов. Их я могу снять врукопашную.

— Джейсон, — Тим сцепил зубы, пытаясь вывернуться их объятий, но тот не позволил, только скользнул ладонью ниже по животу, жадно считывая текстуру кожи, впитывая ее жар. — Если нас поймают…

— Нас не поймают. Послушай, — быстро наклонившись, он скользнул горячими, обветренными губами от основания шеи к мочке уха, бегло проводя по ней языком, — я же чертов герой, помнишь? Я делаю это каждый день, Тим. Я справлюсь. Мы справимся. Никто даже не заметит, как…

Запрокидывая голову, Тим жадными пальцами вслепую пытался расстегнуть его рубашку. Слушал он, впрочем, внимательно и цепко — как и всегда.

— Трупы заметят. Твое отсутствие заметят. Надо было бежать, пока ты получал по паре баксов за бой.

— Я хочу сбежать, — Джейсон на мгновение замер, а потом коротко, почти целомудренно поцеловал его в лоб, рывком расстегивая ремень, — пока тебе не предложили пару тысяч баксов за мою смерть.

— Я не соглашусь, — он помотал головой и едва не взвыл сквозь сжатые зубы, почувствовав, как грубые мозолистые пальцы сомкнулись на основании члена, — ты же знаешь, черт возьми, я никогда…

— Охрана на семь тридцать и восемь пятьдесят. Решетку с канализации я срезал еще пару недель назад, когда хотел бежать один. Соглашайся сейчас, Тимми, — болезненно зажмурившись, Тим толкнулся бедрами навстречу его ладони, и Джейсон сцепил пальцы крепче, быстро, почти грубо скользя от основания к головке. — За стеной ничего нет, но здесь же... Здесь тоже лет пять как ничего нет.

Луч прожектора едва не выхватил из темноты их обоих, но скользнул в сторону, мазнув по рукаву. Тим всхлипнул ему в плечо, потом сжал ткань рубашки зубами, когда его тело прошила быстрая волна дрожи.

Кто-то из охранников слушал по радио трансляцию вечернего поединка.

 

«Не знаю, как насчет элиты, но Бурю парнишка оседлал».

«Буря — старое поколение, Том, их давно пора отправлять в расход... Все-таки есть некий момент, после которого Самоубийца должен оставить арену, как думаешь?».

«Адреналиновая наркомания, Карл. Такие, как они, уходят с арены только вперед ногами».

«Да ты пессимист, приятель».

«Я реалист, Карл. Я всего лишь реалист».

 

И охранник не видел, не мог видеть, но Джейсон отлично помнил все — и крики толпы, и неоновую надпись «Сдохни» за спиной, и тяжесть оружия в руках, и глухую усталость, от которой сдохнуть в самом деле хотелось.

Здесь двадцать лет как не было порта, не было самой реки, а рыбой и водорослями все еще откуда-то несло. Реки никогда не покидают своих берегов. Сжимая бедро Тима сквозь ткань, слушая, как он негромко выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, Джейсон все еще отслеживал положение охраны — семь тридцать... семь сорок…

Сейчас!

— Ты пойдешь со мной?

Тим смотрел в лицо затуманенными глазами и щурился. В разуме беспощадно прокручивался счетный механизм, взвешивая разницу между смертью и неизвестностью, и, вероятно, не находя между ними никакой разницы.

 

«Но если доживет до следующего тура, то переживет и Святого, и всю нынешнюю элиту».

«Святой сам не доживет до Рождества».

«Это сейчас была ирония? Господи, кто-нибудь, вызовите полицию, Карл иронизирует!».

 

— Если ты решил покончить с собой, — Тим осторожно расцепил руки и задумчиво потер ладонью лоб, — то, очевидно, мой долг — помочь тебе.

 

«С вами были субботние „Самоубийцы“, дамы и господа».

«До следующего раунда минут пятнадцать, так что отдохните, купите себе колы, позвоните жене. И оставайтесь с нами!».

«И не забудьте найти агента, если чувствуете в себе достаточно сил, чтобы пойти и убить себя».

«Для этого не нужен агент, Том».

«Нужен, если хочешь получить за это деньги».

«Аминь, дружище. Аминь».

 

Путем, которым годами пользовались беженцы, мало кто решался пройти в обратную сторону. Любой первопроходец — суть самоубийца, так что не так уж и многое в их жизни менялось. Быстро пробираясь вдоль осоки и колючего кустарника, Джейсон цепко следил за радарами, мечтая только об одном — не попасть в луч света.

Никогда больше не попасть в луч света.

И не услышать, как над головой ревет обезумевшая от запаха крови толпа.


End file.
